


Gentle

by Rhodandra



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-03-31 22:52:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3996088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhodandra/pseuds/Rhodandra





	Gentle

His muscles were big. His chest was broad. He did great feats of strength. Everyone was in awe of him. They wondered about his dainty girlfriend.

They would have been surprised to learn when he wasn't fighting enemies, he was gentle.


End file.
